villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chuck Hankins
Charles Peizer, better known under his alias "Chuck Hankins", is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 2 of the television series Just Add Magic. He is portrayed by . Personality Chuck was described by Willy as a prankster, always goofing around with friends and cracking jokes. He was fun to be around with and hung out with a lot of friends. When he was in high school with the OC's, he was known to be a constant heartbreaker, going out with one girl, breaking up with her the next day. However, outside of his 1960s high school boy life, he was a completely different person. Chuck was very caring about his little sister Rose, which is why he spent years trying to get her back after she was accidentally cursed. Chuck's very stubborn and persevering, as he didn't let anything get in his way to restore Rose. Chuck is also very sneaky and devious, as he plotted to ruin Ida's life by getting her dad to leave her job, and nearly succeeded with doing the same with Kelly's dad, until Kelly figured out the truth. Chuck is also shown as very manipulative, as he tricked Gina, Becky, and Ida into believing that he did not know magic and luring Gina thinking that he liked her and showing him the cookbook. History Before JAM (Just Add Magic) He lived with his sister Rose Piezer in the Piezer estate. Sometime in the 1800's, he was 14 at the time and he and his sister Rose find the cookbook, but it is unknown exactly when. One day, Charles decides he wants to keep the book forever, so he and Rose cook an immortality spell. Unfortunately, the spell goes wrong and Rose gets trapped in the cookbook. Charles and Rose did become immortal, but Rose didn't become immortal the way she expected. He tried everything to get her out. After he trapped her sister in the Cookbook, he told to the news reporter's that she was playing the front yard, but when he went to retrieve her, she was gone. So, according to them, she was declared as missing. 1960s When Charles gets to the 1960's, he drops his name and changes it from Charles Piezer to Chuck Hankins. (It is unknown why he does this, it's probably to hide his identity and keep the magic a secret.) Still determined to get Rose out of the cookbook, he tries swapping her out for one of the OCs (original cooks; Becky Quinn, Ida Perez and Gina Silvers), who all three of them he knew very well. He sadly failed. The OC's thought it was their fault he knew about the magic and tried to curse him with Can't Recall Caramel which failed and made him disappear until he showed up at the 50th Annual Pluot Festival. During The Series When Chuck got off the ferris wheel he encountered the Traveler who sacrificed her physical body to temporarily erase his memories. He then appeared at Mama P's as a result of the Settle the Beef Sandwich spell. At first the girls and the OCs didn't believe him especially Grandma Becky. Shortly after the girls gave him a Trust me Tabouli and decided they could trust him. Then the girls helped him adjust to the modern world, and told him that he was Gina's nephew. Unfornately, Kelly became paranoid, and the girls tried to break the spell. When they did, Chuck got his memories back. After a few hours, he regained his memories of the OCs and the Can't Recall Caramel from 1965 and kept trying to recuse his sister. In "Just Add 1965", He meet the Quinn family after he saved Buddy from a skateboard accident. After this the Quinn family thought they could trust him, so Mr. Quinn showed Chuck some of his music records in the attic. But the cookbook was still there, so he tried to grab it, but he got an electric shock. When Kelly came home and finds out he's in the attic, she warns him to stay away from his family and the cookbook, and Chuck left with a photograph of Kelly, Hannah and Darbie. In "Just Add Saphron", Chuck went into a forest, and drew a circle around his trailer to make it visible, he walks in the trailer, and uses the photograph of the girls he got the other day, to create his own magic cookbook. Later that day Chuck goes out with Mr. Quinn to The Saphron, while Mr. Quinn tried to get Chuck applied for his job. When Kelly and Darbie notice Chuck was there, they told Hannah to cook a spell that could see through Chuck's lies. But Hannah couldn't cook byself, but Ms. Silvers offered to help her with the cooking which was the Lemon Lie-m Mints. When Hannah got there she gave Mr. Quinn the mints, and Mr. Quinn finds out the Chuck wasn't really interested in the job, and told him the position was filled. In "Just Add Fixings", Kelly was still wondering about the strange symbols in the book, but when Kelly was under the fixing spell, one of the things she fixed was the symbols in the book, which turned out to be numbers (8529), which she still didn't know about. In "Just Add 8529", Chuck snuck into Ms. Silvers cabinet and stole some very specific spices. Meanwhile, Kelly -still curious about the numbers- realized the 8529 in the cookbook would change when she took steps with the book, she walked around with the cookbook, and followed the numbers as they counted down, but when the number reached 0, and she reached the forest, and Chuck's trailer, she couldn't see the trailer because it was invisible, so she told Hannah and Darbie about this and Darbie thought the object was invisible in plain sight (she was right, but did not know it), so to make sure, they made a visibility spell called, Make It Visible Vinegar Pie. The girls thought the recipe was disgusting as first, but when Kelly tried a slice for herself, she thought it was good, but it also made Kelly invisible, for the spell to break, Kelly had to find an invisible object, and stand in front of it, so they'll both become visible. After making several; pit stops, the girls reached their location and the cookbook reached 0 again, Kelly and the trailer, both became visible, the girls walked into the trailer, and they discovered Chuck was creating a cookbook that was stealing the recipes out of their cookbook that the girls used most recently. In "Just Add Muscles", The girls continued looking through Chuck's book, but when they tried to lift it, it's didn't move, so they made a run for it, seconds before Chuck came back to the trailer. When the girls got. When they got to Kelly's house, they made Magnetic Pull-Ed Pork Sandwiches that were supposed to put their spells back to their cookbook, but instead, it gave Chuck their spells from their cookbook faster. Meanwhile, The OCs were trying to figure out a plan to stop Chuck, and the stumbled upon a spell, the same one that was used to trap Ida in Saffron Falls, they were planning on trapping him in Lavender Heights, so he wouldn't have access to the spices. Ida was immediately against it, but they didn't have a choice, they also had to get some rhubarbs since it was native to Lavender Heights. After finding out Chuck's schedule, and Darbie drawing what Chuck's trailer looked like, they cooked a strength spell called Big Muscles And Spinach and used it to lift Chuck's cookbook, only to find out, Chuck's trailer door is locked with Kelly inside. Meanwhile, Chuck was at Corky's, where Hannah was talking to a student from Fox Canyon. Later on, Becky Quinn and Chuck had a conversation. Becky tried to apologize, but Chuck said he was planning something big. Back at the trailer, Darbie, Jake and Ida cooked a lock opening spell, to help Kelly get out of Chuck trailer. Before Chuck came back, the gang- except Ida- left the trailer bringing the cookbook to Kelly's house (Ida stayed behind to get her morbium seed back). In "Just Add Fire", Chuck returned to his trailer, but realized his cookbook and Ida's morbium seed were gone. Even though the girls had Chuck's cookbook, it was still stealing the girls' recipes, to the point were their cookbook had an ending at this point (usually the cookbook's infinite). The girls thought destroying Chuck's cookbook was the only way to stop Chuck from getting their recipes, so they found a Lay Waster Lunar Lollipops and went to Mama P's to get the magic spice that was needed for the recipe. After finding out the spice was for elements, the girls thought they should burn the book. Mama P thought burning the book was too risky, and called Becky and Gina for a meeting with the girls. Neither of them liked the idea either, but they couldn't think of another idea. Then, Chuck walked in demanding his cookbook and the morbium seed back, but nobody wanted to give in, so Chuck used a recipe to curse the girls and the OCs with a sleep spell, offering to cure them if they gave him his stuff back, and once again, they refused. Chuck pointed out, they when they fell asleep, it would last a whole year, then he would get his stuff back. The gang separated into two groups, the current cooks would go to Kelly's house to use what was left of their cookbook, and the OCs would go to Gina's place to use Chuck's cookbook for a recipe. Later, in Kelly's house they didn't have any luck finding a recipe, but Kelly saw a mysterious drawing in the cookbook that they haven't seen before. Meanwhile, the OCs recalled a recipe they had used in 10th grade, that they thought would work again, but when they tried to get a ingredient they needed for the recipe, Chuck beat them to it. Later, the girls explained to the OCs the girl the was in the drawing, they then decided to cook a recipe from Chuck's cookbook to keep them awake, only to find out it wouldn't work since the recipe was from Chuck's book (like Gina said earlier). Out of options, the gang finally decided to give in, and give Chuck what he wants, and as promised, he let the gang have the cure (which happened to be the recipe the gang tried to used earlier). But it was too late, Chuck had what he wanted, he had nearly all the recipes and it seemed like there was no way to stop him. But then the girls decided to use the only recipe left in their cookbook, the Lay Waster Lunar Lollipops to create a magic fire. They dropped the cookbook on the fire so Chuck's book would steal the magic fire, and his book got burned and destroyed. With Chuck's book destroyed, the recipes went back in the girls' cookbook, and Chuck's plan was foiled. Picking up where the previous episode left off , in Just Add Meddling, Chuck was clearing off his cooking area, while, the OCs were recreating the spell used on Mama P, and secretly moved Chuck's trailer to Lavender Heights. When Chuck realized he was in Lavender Heights, Chuck demanded to know what was going on. Ida said it took her 40 years with the help of three protectors to break her curse of being stuck in a city, then she put the curse on him, trapping him in Lavender Heights, where the OCs could keep an eye on Chuck and Chuck wouldn't interfere. Chuck came up with a backup plan. He tricked Jake into going to a building in Lavender Heights to what he thought was a delivery, then he showed up at the building Jake was at, and used a magic recipe he made to possess Jake's body, and gain control of it. His plan worked, he used Jake body's to successfully leave Lavender Heights, and go back to Saffron Falls. When Chuck (in Jake's body) went back to Mama P's, Ida said he was two hours late, and and she explained to Chuck (in Jake's body) how she thought Chuck was a bad person who deserved the punishment, thinking he was still trapped in Lavender Heights. But Chuck said Ida shouldn't take joy in his pain, no matter how bad she thought he was. Ida said Chuck was a horrible person, and Chuck (in Jake's body) responded by saying the people of the city thought she was horrible not too long ago, but Ida didn't care, and Chuck was annoyed. A few hours later, Mama P said to Chuck that he was right, and that she shouldn't take pleasure in his pain. Chuck still couldn't believe Ida hated Chuck just because he stole her morbium seed, she said she hated Chuck because he framed her father for stealing, and used magic to make everyone think Mr. Perez was guilty, tearing apart her family, she also said she'd never forgive him after that, and that Jake was the closest thing he had to family. Then Ida left, and Chuck (in Jake's body) went in the back room to Mama P's closet to search for the spices he needs. The episode ends on a cliffhanger. Trivia *To call him a villain would be kind of a stretch, but he still abused the cookbook's magic, and played means pranks on people, and one of those pranks involved getting Ida's dad fired from his job by stealing money from him. Plus to rescue his sister from the cookbook, he tried to put someone else in her place, so he's still has some evil in him. But still, he has a sensitive and caring side, that wasn't revealed until the season finale. He just doesn't like showing it in public. *Chuck's proven to be a more serious villain than Mama P as he broke his curse in one day by himself, compared to Mama P who took 40 years with three protectors to break hers. Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil from the Past Category:Redeemed Category:Possessor Category:Affably Evil